<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jiraiya's personal Make-Out Tactic by DevilBrew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853398">Jiraiya's personal Make-Out Tactic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilBrew/pseuds/DevilBrew'>DevilBrew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Chubby, Cock Slut, M/M, Prostitution, Sex Addiction, Urination, Weight Gain, massive ASS, thicc men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilBrew/pseuds/DevilBrew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiraiya was well known for his best selling erotic novel series, but there was always one basic human element missing: he didn't know what sex felt like from the position of a woman. To fix this problem, he'll have to experiment with some good friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Jiraiya, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Sarutobi Asuma, jiraiya &amp; asuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jiraiya the curious!  A sexy encounter with Kakashi!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLord/gifts">MoonLord</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The legendary ninja Jiraiya was known for many things. His great strength. His charisma. His unbridled libido. The last thing was probably what he was known for the most. He could never stop himself from leering at women and writing erotic novels based on his sexual misadventures.</p><p>He was a bestselling author by far and his series always flew off the shelves the second they were released. There was just one thing he felt that was missing. His novels were always told from the perspective of a man so the readers couldn't truly understand how the women felt. It was a shortcoming he grappled with in the past but now it was really eating away at him. As a straight man, he had never experienced anal sex even though he did question the appeal of it a few times in the past.</p><p>He needed to do further research if he truly wanted to write more accurate sex scenes in his novels. The task seemed challenging but it was a hurdle he must overcome. The plan was simple. Enter a gay brothel in disguise and order and a man with moderate dick size to fuck him. That shouldn't be too hard, right? </p><p>Jiraiya was in a hot springs inn pacing back and forth in his room. A mixture of curiosity and anxiety welled In his stomach. Part of him wanted to back down from the self-imposed challenge and his other half wanted to understand what exactly was it about anal that women loved so much. His perverted mind was dying to seek the truth. While mustering up all the courage he had, he slicked down his hair, wore a pair of shades, and exited the building. He hopped from roof to roof In pursuit of a brothel that would suit his needs. </p><p>The cold night air brushed against his rosy cheeks as his eyes honed in on a building that caught his eyes. The banners on the side advertised itself as a men's only club with very discreet men. Sounded like it would do the job. He knocked on the door and a gentleman in butler's attire opened the door for him. </p><p>" Greetings sir. Have you made a reservation?" The well-groomed man asked.</p><p>" Ugh no. I just had this spontaneous urge for sex and I just kinda wound up here. It's like my dick has a mind of its own sometimes. " Jiraiya used comedy to help ease his tension and calm himself a bit.</p><p>" I know.the feeling quite well. Please sit on the sofa and the next available worker will service you as soon as possible. " the butler replied with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Jiraiya nodded and had a seat. It was too late to get cold feet now. He had come this far so the only thing left to do was to finish the job. This was his last day as an anal virgin. Roughly 15 minutes passed until he was told a room was available. He followed the directions the butler gave him and walked down a long corridor until he stood in front of the room number assigned to him. With one big gulp, his hand cupped on the knob and opened the door.</p><p>The room was lavishly designed with black lace curtains and immaculate rugs. On the king size bed was a man with a slender figure but rather plump thighs. His body was only covered in white lingerie and he wore a mask to conceal his mouth but his right eye and spiky silver hair were exposed. Any anxiety Jiraiya felt before was replaced with pure shock.</p><p>" Kakashi is that you!?" There was no mistaking the man's identity. His body frame and hairstyle were exactly like that of his most devoted fan. Kakashi recognized the familiar voice and analyzed his stature.</p><p>"Jiraiya!? What on earth are you doing here?" Kakashi's sole visible eye widened to the size of a saucer.</p><p>" I could ask you the same thing. I'm here for research purposes. For my novel, of course" the pervy sage cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure. </p><p>" Hate to break it to you, but this brothel is for gay men. You won't find any women here that will suit your needs. I'm surprised you made it this far without knowing that".</p><p>" I know exactly what this place is about. It’s just that I've always written sex scenes where the heroine falls head over heels for the Male lead due to how good anal sex is but I can't even wrap my mind around what that feels like. The anus is a lot different from a vagina. It’s tight and small so I can't see how stuffing a large dick up there could feel good. I wanted to experiment so I could write something more authentic." Jiraiya explained his reasoning to Kakashi and sat by him on the bed. His eyes lingered on the plus-sized body wrapped in white lace. He had gained quite a bit of weight since they last met. The man smelt of fine perfume with hints of rose lotion. </p><p>" I see. That's a fine reason to experiment with the same sex if I ever heard one. I suppose you're wondering why I'm here myself. The job of being a ninja brings a lot of unwanted stress with it and everyone needs a way to calm down after long missions. Some people meditate; I prefer having my hole destroyed by random men. I call it a hobby of mine." The silver ninja inched closer to Jiraiya and firmly caressed his crotch. </p><p>Jiraiya was more than a little intrigued. This was a side of Kakashi most people never saw. " Color me surprised. You're always such a serious killjoy with your students. It's nice knowing there's a side of you that knows how to have fun. Then again, it's only natural for a fan of my marvelous novels to be sexually liberated. So, how about you help me with the research I came for?"</p><p>" I'd love to, but I'm much more of a receiver than a giver. Bottoming Is how I get most of my pleasure. Sorry, I can't be any help. If you’re looking for good dick, talk to Asuma. He's the one who got me into this lifestyle in the first place. "</p><p>" And how on earth did that happen?" Jiraiya asked while scratching his chin. </p><p>" One day he won two free trips to the hot springs during a raffle so he invited me along. I normally go to the hot springs alone so most of my comrades don't know about my not so little secret"</p><p>Kakashi shifted his position on the bed to arch his back with his ass up in the air. Jiraiya caught full sight of all the curves and plumpness Kakashi kept hidden. His ass was much larger than one would expect. It was like a giant ripe peach ready to be plucked and devoured. The panties he wore looked ready to tear at any second. </p><p>" My pants are pretty loose so you can't notice how big my ass is unless you get up close and personal. Once Asuma caught sight of this beauty, he went wild. He's already dating Kurenai but even he couldn't resist this body. He ate my ass out and smashed my hole right there in the bathing area of the springs. It was the best dick I ever had and he made me lose my bladder several times. He's fucked me several more times after that and encouraged me to put my talents to good use. Nowadays, I work at this brothel whenever I have the time."</p><p>Jiraiya was marveled by the story. He had always known Kakashi and Asuma, but he would've never figured they would be friends with benefits. The two made an attractive pair and it was good they had healthy sex lives. Sex was the best way to cope with being a ninja.</p><p>" It looks like Asuma has the sex drive I'm looking for to complete my research. I'll be sure to chat with him soon. Until then, I need to explore that big ass and see if it's worth all the Ryo I paid." Jiraiya's huge hands slapped Kakashi’s juicy booty and watched the mounds of flesh jiggle. The masked ninja out a high pitched moaned and trembled from the force.</p><p>" Oh, that was a nice moan. I'll have to make you scream even louder than that " His hands grabbed the soft silky panties and roughly yanked them off. The bare ass was right before his very eyes and it looked phenomenal. The skin was perfectly smooth and had the right amount of fat. His hands moved from the ass to the underside of the belly. It seemed that Kakashi gained more than a couple of pounds to get his ass to such glorious shape.</p><p>" Well look at you Kakashi. Have you been stuffing your face just to get this thick?" He teased. The masked ninja bashfully nodded his head and looked away.</p><p>"It’s sometimes hard to Increase the size of your butt with exercise. Fattening up my body was the best way to do it. I've lost a few clients because of my fat but I've also gained new ones. I'm not quite sure how to feel about that" he sighed.</p><p>Jiraiya placed a firm grip on Kakashi’s head and ruffled up his hair. " If you ask me, you look amazing with the added fat. It gives you more curves and makes your thighs all the more fun to caress. Imagine how great you would look with even more weight. " Kakashi’s face turned a shade of red he never thought possible. Jiraiya made him comfortable with his new body and even encouraged him to continue his weight gain journey. </p><p>" I'm so flattered, Jiraiya. Nobody has even complimented me like that before. Perhaps I should stuff my face in a bucket of ice cream after our session. " Kakashi had on a smile so wide and glowing that Jiraiya could notice it even with the mask.</p><p>He had his silver-haired comrade lay on his back with his feet pointed to the sky. He was taken back by how abused Kakashi’s anus looked. It was clear that the man had taken a countless amount of dick over the years. Jiraiya would be sure to exchange sex stories with him at some point. The perverted sage grabbed Kakashi by his ankle to bring the foot to his mouth, basking in its scent and flavor. His tongue in between the toes before swirling all around the sole. The ticklish foreplay made the usually stoic ninja giggle uncontrollably. Jiraiya got a good taste of minty essential oil Kakashi soaked his feet in. How was it even possible for a man to be this sexy? Jiraiya never knew that a man could be so soft and plump. He felt like he was missing out on a lot of sex with the other team.</p><p>" Enough with the foreplay. Time to see what's it like on the other side " The sage gave Kakashi a firm slap on the stomach before slowly sliding his cock inside and pounding away. He was glad Kakashi already filled his ass with a lubricant because he forgot his own. Fucking a Male's ass was a lot more pleasant than Jiraiya thought it would be. Kakashi's entrance was smooth and juicy due to his lack of body hair and lubricated hole. Jiraiya grunted once he felt the hooker's hole squeeze down tightly on his member, wanting to milk out every drop of sperm he had. </p><p> </p><p>" AH fuck! You certainly know you way around fucking a good ass. I just hope you won't put your all into it just because I'm a guy" Kakashi smirked and rolled his eyes back once the dick went in further. </p><p>" Your student doesn't call me the pervy sage for nothing. I never back down from a sex challenge. This ass is mine." He slapped the belly once more and gripped him by the hips to buckle inside him even harder. Fucking his great anus didn't feel too different from fucking a pussy. It was much noisier and it knew how to grip hard onto his tip. Every thrust produces a sound reminiscent of a queef. Jiraiya was amazed by Kakashi’s slutty body. </p><p>He watched the plump booty tremble on command and try its hardest to suck all his seed out. It was a giant mass of flesh that was designed to pleasure his dick to the best of his capability. Jiraiya put all of his energy into holding back his nut. Kakashi had the kind of ass a man could fuck for whole month straight and never grow tired of it. Kakashi  held a similar opinion of Jiraiya's dick since moaning and pleading for more was the only thing he was capable of at this point. All of his attention was on throwing his hips back onto the dick and shaking them with all his force. Dear god was Jiraiya the goods. Every slam into his ass pussy was creaming him out and making his tip leak with pre-cum. He needed to feel Jiraiya’s hot seed flood the insides of his walls. “ AH AH FUUUCKKK! DAMN DADDY!!!!” Kakashi bellowed loud enough for even men outside the room to hear them. His bladder had given out from under all the pressure he was put through. His stiff cock was nothing more than a hydrant of piss soaking up the previously stainless white sheets. He hoped that wouldn’t come out his paycheck. Kakashi felt like a shameless dirty whore for wallowing in his own piss like that. He preferred to keep himself clean, but there were times where accidents were inevitable. Some men took pride in forcing their conquest to lose control of their body and others were so revolted they never came back.</p><p>Sometimes they didn’t even tip. They’d just pin all the blame on Kakashi for not living up to their unrealistic sex fantasies. Kakashi couldn’t keep track of the number of clients who expected him to be a perfect sex machine who didn’t so much as moan without their permission.  His gluttonous diet combined with the physically demanding nature of his job meant that sperm wasn’t going to be the only fluid spraying from his hole. Before his weight gain journey, he used to starve himself for most of the day to keep his system clean. His first session with Asuma completely changed that. The bearded man taught him that if a man couldn’t embrace his natural body for all its faults, he wasn’t worth getting piped down by. Jiraiya certainly didn’t seem to mind the waterworks display going on in front of him. He simply continued fucking the daylights out of his masked friend while he emptied his bladder. His strokes into the hole were as long and sensual as Kakashi’s best clients. Jiraiya didn’t need to be bi-curious that a sweet piece of ass was not female exclusive. The booty was enough to make even the strongest men weak in the knees; such is what the sage thought when he felt the stamina drain from his cock.</p><p>“ Take my seed, Kakashi! I’m giving your ass all of my nut! Take it all!” he shouted right before his mighty manhood fired an unrepenting stream on sperm into the bottom. It was much more semen than the average male could produce at once; a sure sign of his vitality. The force of the ejaculate was so great it could only be described as a semen enema. The slutty moans and grunts of two sex addicts in heat intermingled into a sublime symphony. The two white-haired perverts laid side by side on the piss and sperm-soaked bed.</p><p>“ What was it like fucking male pussy for a change? Was it as good as fucking a woman?” Kakashi looked at his client with a smirk as he awaited his answer.</p><p>“ It was…. Let’s not compare apples to oranges. Sex with females is wonderful and sex with you was fucking fantastic. Don’t think I ever fucked a girl until she pissed herself so that's a plus.  I guess gender doesn’t matter as much during sex as much as I thought it did. All you need is a partner that knows what they’re doing. You’re a phenomenal sex worker who deserves every bit of money you get. Maybe this is your true calling.” He caressed Kakashi's folds of fat while gazing at the beautiful star-filled night sky from beyond the window.<br/>
“ Who knows. Being a ninja and a prostitute have their perks. I’m not sure if I would give one up for the other.  Though, if I keep gaining weight like this, I may not be able to fulfill my ninja duties. Now wouldn’t that be a shame? I take that you’re planning on visiting Asuma right about now. Tell him I said he has some fierce competition. Both of you really know how to gut a bitch out.”</p><p>“ I’m honored, but that’s something you can tell him for yourself. You’re coming along for the ride.” With the youthful vigor of a spry ninja, Jiraiya leaped out of bed while carrying Kakashi like a bride on wedding day. He hopped out of the window and used the walls of the adjacent building to propel himself to the roof. Kakashi flailed his arms around as he tried to free himself from the larger man's tight grip. He couldn’t tell if it was the cold night air or his own embarrassment that caused the shivers to run down his spine. His body was completely bare besides the mask and people were filling up the streets as they returned home from work.</p><p>“ What the hell are you doing?! Someone could see us up here and we’d be the talk of the town. Let’s get our clothes at least” He pleaded with the man and hoped he would let him go.</p><p>“ Nope. I’m feeling risky tonight. Good sex waits for no one. You and Asuma and going fuck me from both ends so I can complete my research. Asuma’s going to have one hell of a surprise when he sees us. Let’s go!!” Jiraiya leaped from roof to roof in pursuit of the hung dick belonging to Asuma. A true pervert is always eager for adventure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jiraiya the Gallant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jiraiya embarks on a much-desired threeway to complete the research for his novel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asuma stood on the outside ledge of his house, inhaling the smoke of his lit cigarette before it dissipated into the air. Kurenai was out of the village for a few days due to receiving a vital mission.  He loved Kurenai to death and many men thought she was one of the hottest women in the land of fire, but she didn’t have the sex drive Asuma was looking for. She seemed to be the conservative type who believed sex was primarily for child making and occasional treats for the husband. Asuma wanted a lover who’d have sex with him every single day without fail. It seemed clear that she didn’t have the same level of Libido as him, so he had to seek out sex workers.  He felt guilty sneaking behind her back and lowing random women, but a man had his needs. Asuma figured this was better than normal cheating because there was no emotional attachment involved. He’d fucked the prostitute as fast as he could and went on his way. He only did this on days when Kurenai was too busy to satisfy him and he thought it would be that simple. Then Kakashi had to go and fuck everything up.</p><p> He was close with the spiky-haired albino and never looked at him as more than anything as a friend until recently. He noticed that Kakashi was gaining extra pounds and getting fat in all the right places. Asuma always considered himself as straight as an arrow, but the erections Kakashi gave him left him confused. The guy had more meat on his thighs that most women in the village and his ass was absolutely massive. It was the main reason why Asuma always invited Kakashi to the Hotsprings when he had the chance. One day, he got to the point where he followed Kakashi to the changing room and slapped his ass to watch the white flesh jiggle. To his surprise, Kakashi was okay with the touching and even egged Asuma on to fuck him in a private room. From there, the two elevated their relationship into friends with benefits and fucked whenever it was possible.</p><p>Right as Asuma stood on the balcony reminiscing on all the times he fucked Kakashi raw, he noticed a weird shape quickly approaching his house. He wondered who could be visiting him so late and his eyes bulged once he could make out who it was.  Jiraiya gallantly landed on the balcony while striking a stylish pose for his imaginary audience. He hadn’t taken into account that doing so meant dropping Kakashi to the ground. The man naturally went into face down ass up position on reflex, allowing Asuma to see his puffy anus dripping sperm to the ground.</p><p>“ Jiraiya, is that you?! The hell are you doing here butt naked and with Kakashi no less?” Asuma could tell from the look of things that Jiraiya must’ve fucked the hell out of Kakashi, but it was more than a little hard to believe. Jiraiya smiled widely and excitedly placed his hands on Asuma’s broad shoulders.</p><p>“ Just the man I’m looking for! Kakashi told me great things about you, and as you can see, he’s an amazing hooker. His fat ass bounced on my dick with expert skill. Never knew a man could feel that good. Anyhow, I need your help with research for my novel series. I need to know what sex with a man is like so I can make my sex scenes more authentic.  Kakashi told me how you have one of the biggest dicks to ever fuck him, and I’m always up for a challenge, so how about it? Ready to fuck one of the great sannin?”</p><p>“ I, ugh…… sure?” Asuma wasn’t one to turn down a sex offer but was the most random one he ever received. It was crazy to think Jiraiya of all people wanted to have sex with men just for some novel. It’s not like he had much room to judge. He cheated on his girlfriend more times than he wanted to admit, and Kakashi turned him bi with that perfect ass. His sex life seemed to be growing increasingly more complicated. His eyes lingered all over Jiraiya's body. The man had a tremendous muscular stature and a beautiful set of abs, but Asuma preferred plump and plus-sized bodies when it came to men. He'd figured he'd fuck Jiraiya just this once to help him with his novel. </p><p>Asuma began stroking his long erect cock through the fabric of his pants before quickly removing all of his clothes and moving back inside his room.  " Alright, this is going to be a little different for me. Your ass is as big as Kakashi’s,  but I hope it still feels juicy." Asuma went to the nightstand where he shared sex products with Kurenai. They'd run out of lubricant,  so he improvised with a tube of vaseline. He rubbed the matter into his hands and massaged it into Jiraiya's ass. He watched the flesh move and stretch, but it just wasn't turning him on.</p><p>Asuma sighed and looked at his two companions. " Sorry, but I'm not sure this is going to work out. Kakashi's the only guy I'm attracted to and that's mostly because of his huge body. I want to help you with your novel, but I can’t see myself fucking  you."</p><p>Instead of looking disappointed, Jiraiya huffed smugly and did another gallant pose. " Worry not! Kakashi warned me something like this would happen on the way here. He has something that might work out for both of us."</p><p>With the weaving of a few hand signs, Kakashi summoned a tablet of pills. " These are the super weight gain pills developed by the Akimichi family. These pills are fast-reacting, and the effects are only temporary. I've used these a couple of times before I  went on my weight gain journey. " Kakashi explained and handed the pills to Jiraiya.  Asuma was surprised that something so convenient existed. He would be sure to treat Chouji to dinner one day as a form of thanks for his family.</p><p>Without hesitation,  Jiraiya lifted a pill between his fingers and popped it in his mouth. It had an oddly bitter taste to it and caused his stomach to grumble like he swallowed a bomb. His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets when he felt the fat of his body grow at a maddening rate.his washboard abs were replaced with a bloated stomach and a roll or two of fat. His toned thighs became plump like sacks of meat. Jiraiya stared at his new body, unsure how to feel. He was glad this would give him the chance to get fucked by Asuma even though he wasn’t exactly fond of all the fat.  He turned his head to the bearded man who practically had hearts in his eyes. He salivated at the sight of two fat ass men in his room. He placed both hands on Jiraiya’s stomach and squeezed hard on the flesh. He felt soft meat jiggle from his touch.</p><p>“ I take it this body is to your liking?” Jiraiya smirked at the horny ninja toying with his stomach. “ I fucking love it. Can’t wait to see your fat ass bouncing on my dick. Never thought I’d see the day where I’d get to fuck a legendary Sannin.” His hardened penis rubbed against a fold of fat on Jiraiya’s stomach. He had many women ogle after him( or so he says), and yet, he never got this kind of attention from men before. He could sense the sexual desire radiation from Asuma like a hungry beast hunting its prey. It was an amazing feeling for Asuma to meet a man who could challenge his sex drive. With nothing else to do, He took Kakashi and pushed him onto the bed. “ Hey! What exactly do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>“ I told you already I wanted to be stimulated form both sides. I’ll suck your dick while Asuma takes me from behind. Let’s not waste any more time.” Jiraiya moaned and slowly clamped his mouth down on the cock. Kakashi emitted high pitched whine once he felt the tongue roughly trail down his shaft. Jiraiya slowly bobbed his head while sucking on the tip. He imitated the actions of the vivacious beauties( totally not prostitutes) who had done the same to him so many times before. Jiraiya curled his lips when his tongue came into contact with the salty flavor of urine. Kakashi’s crotch was still wet from the earlier session and was still spewing piss due to his sensitive bladder. The taste was a bit overwhelming for him, but he wouldn’t let it stop his research. He choked the vile fluid back and gagged on the meaty cock. Kakashi wasn’t used to receiving pleasure from the crotch, so his mind was totally scattered. He gripped onto Jiraiya’s wild hair and looked over at Asuma who was holding his growing erection.</p><p>“ I guess I have no choice but to have a feast” Asuma licked his lips and slapped both hands on the ass. It was such a glorious sight seeing a massive dome of flesh jiggle. The man lived for chubby flesh.</p><p>Without wasting any time, he rammed his hard-on right in there.  Jiraiya’s eyes squinted hard and rolled back due to the immense pressure he felt in his anus. It was like fire and lightning were dancing throughout his body. Is this what women felt every time he fucked them? The pain was almost unbearable as Asuma’s violently smashed into him. The hardened penis slammed its way through the walls and pounded against the g spot. All the fat in Jiraiya’s body shook intensely with each burning thrust. Asuma’s bronze dick was engulfed in a giant sea of ass. He was waves of flesh ripple with every motion he did and Jiraiya’s screams were only suppressed by Kakashi’s dick in his mouth. The old man had to focus on slobbing on the knob to keep his sanity. He gagged on it and his saliva was spewing all over the shaft. He puckered his lips in an attempt to suck even harder. This feeling of double stimulation was a confusing world for him.  His mouth and ass felt like they were destroyed several times over at this point. It took all of his willpower to continue on.</p><p>Asuma pinched onto the flesh until it blushed bright red before smacking it once more. He stood on the bed so he was squatting over Jiraiya, pounding his dick into him from above. The gravity above him was crushing him harder into the cock. His tight anus was opening up from the savage fucking and the lubricant leaked out of his abused hole. Asuma was hypnotized by the fat ass. The ball of fat flesh was meant for him. He wanted nothing more than to slide his dick against his wall for the remainder of the week. Jiraiya’s tightness made fucking him a unique experience. It was like his ass was clinging to his dick and begging him to stay inside, begging him not to leave until he released his seed. Asuma grunted while Jiraiya huffed and sometimes farted from the remorseless fucking. Hot tears danced down his face from having both his holes stuffed.  He choked on the urine that was swishing down his throat and his anus cried for mercy from Asuma’s dick. His virginal anus was turning into a dick taking machine. His ass cheeks shook immensely and clapped animatedly onto the cock. Jiraiya didn’t know what the hell his body was doing anymore. It was moving on his own to satisfy both men to the best of his ability. He could only describe the experience as his sex intuition taking over. He had zero experience receiving dick, yet he instantly knew what needed to be done to please the men. His eyes rolled to the back of his sockets due to the overabundance of stimulation. Kakashi was certainly impressed by the skills Jiraiya displayed despite being a beginner. He felt the sage coil his tongue around the tip while roughly stroking the base with both hands. His tongue hungrily lavished the modest cock and gargled down all of the urine. Asuma was blinded by lust and his only thought was fucking the king-sized ass. He watched the rosy cheeks grow redder the more minutes he spent fucking them.</p><p>Even the manly Asuma couldn’t hold his orgasm in for much longer. He curled his toes and bellowed a hearty yell once his seed exploded inside the ass. The white liquid was bursting from his cock and flooded the walls of Jiraiya. The same was happening to Kakashi who had his sensitive cock well tended to. Jiraiya was nothing more than a giant dumpster of sperm. His chubby body was covered head to toe in the fluid and his mind could no longer contain coherent thought. Moans and grunts were the only things coming from his mouth, besides sperm, of course.</p><p>What happened after that, you may wonder? Jiraya’s novel sales became even more critically acclaimed due to being geared towards a bisexual crowd. Men and women alike praised the novels for accurate sec descriptions for both genders. He truly loved his new fame as an author. Even more than that, he loved his new career choice. He became a prostitute with Kakashi to gather all kinds of research. He didn’t want his writing talent to dull, so he spent every possible moment he got guzzling on dick and becoming the biggest whore in the village. He also experimented a lot with the weight gain pills, going days, and even weeks living as a chubby man. He awakened a love for dick and wanted to share his talent for sex for any man who was paying. Just how many dicks would he suck in Konoha? Jiraiya wanted to find out! Every adult male was a possible client for him and he wanted to milk them all dry. Husbands would leave their wives to worship record-breaking ass and there was even talk of him becoming a pornstar.  He wouldn’t stop at Konoha, either. He’d travel to villages near and far to work in brothels as a guest. The world had a wide array of dick for Jiraiya to pursue and his curious nature wouldn’t be quenched until he had them all.  Jiraiya went down in history as the biggest slut in history and no form of documentation could track all of his sex escapades.  His name would forever go down in legend. Jiraiya the gallant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's how this fanfic ends. Jiraiya got the research he needed and lived the rest of his life sleeping with more men than he can count. He became a role model for all the perverted men in the world. You can't help but love the dude.  Might make future fanfics about Kakashi since I can't help but see him as having a big booty.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've always imagined Kakashi making a perfect big booty bottom and being even more perfect if he had a chubby body. It just seems to suit him so well.  I could also see Jiraiya being hedonistic enough to experiment with men to see how it feels. It'll be fun writing chapter 2 where he gets in a threeway with Asuma and Kakashi.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>